Timeline
This is a timeline of events related to the Trolliverse. It is a WIP (Work in Progress), so you can contribute to it if you like. Just remember that the events in this timeline need to be of a certain notability and follow the order (no specifics unless they impact a lot of the multiverse). *The Precursors create the Weegee Gods in order to help enforce the laws of the Multiverse. The inheritors were not meant to be recognized as deities for any species. After Creation 1 AC - 100,000 AC *The remaining civilizations begin rebuilding from the ground up *Tools are built, and slowly, structures are recreated *Almost all Pre-AC tech is destroyed, but some is left to make new blueprints with *Civilizations are beginning to explore space, but only within a solar system 100,000 AC - 300,000 AC *Technology advancements begin speeding up more as the ambition to explore space again occurs *Abandoned or partially destroyed remains of Pre-AC tech are found by many, which further speed up their advancements *By 170,000 AC, almost all space-exploring civilizations have conquered their solar system. *By 200,000 AC, any species that hasn't conquered their solar system likely never will, or will be too outdated to ever combat serious threats *By 205,000 AC, most civilizations have conquered part of another galaxy *By 210,000 AC, technology is fast enough (as well as travel speed) to have easy transport throughout a solar system. *By 215,000 AC, the arms race between civilizations within galaxies begins. *By 230,000 AC, most civilizations have conquered their second solar system. *By 240,000 AC, some civilizations have utilized their increasing speeds to secure and have easy access between and within solar systems. Some, however, use this to begin plans on galaxy-wide exploration using drones and space telescopes *By 245,000 AC, civilizations utilizing galaxy-wide exploration now know about every planet and how far ahead or behind any other civilization in the same galaxy is *By 250,000 AC, most civilizations have experienced troubles with keeping order across their expanding territory. Rebel groups may rise, wars may occur, political issues may happen. Civilizations that do not settle with peace end up falling behind. A few even fall apart and don't conquer anymore from there *By 260,000 AC, conquering half of a third solar system should have taken place. However, those who utilized for galaxy-wide exploration are likely just finishing with easy access between 2 solar systems *By 275,000 AC, a third entire solar system has been conquered by most civilizations ahead. *By 280,000 AC, these same civilizations have established easy access ways between the third and other solar systems. *By 290,000 AC, those who were behind are now conquering their third solar system (though only half so far) *By 300,000 AC, more war and issues have broken out and are hopefully solved by those with easy access between 3 solar systems. 300,000 AC - 500,000 AC *300,000 AC marks the beginning of the teleportation age, as teleportation technology has advanced enough to begin being practical for most civilizations *Teleporting objects (usually in small amounts) from planets to orbiting stations cuts down on costs to use space elevators and other means of transport *By 305,000 AC, smarter civilizations have tackled multiple solar systems due to the massive costs cut and the further advancement of teleportation. *By 320,000 AC, the same civilizations have conquered 1/20 of their home galaxy Category:Timeline